


No querías sufrir

by MattDreamsMcGregor



Category: RG Veda
Genre: Death, F/F, Suicide, True Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 10:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2187720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MattDreamsMcGregor/pseuds/MattDreamsMcGregor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nunca me he arrepentido de que mi vida llegara a su fin yaciendo a vuestro lado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No querías sufrir

**Author's Note:**

> (Escrito muuuuy viejo, redactado para un prompt en mi cuenta de DA, corregido y publicado en mi blog más tarde, y ahora aquí)

Si me hubieras abofeteado dolería menos.  
  
Podías arañarme la cara.  
  
Golpearme con un látigo hasta que cayera inconsciente.  
  
Arrancarme la lengua.  
  
Lo que fuera.  
  
Pero traicionar todo lo que había creído que eran tus ideales.  
  
Traicionarme a mí.  
  
No, nunca fueron tus ideales, y lo sabía.  
  
Tú solo lucharías con los más fuertes, jamás serías débil, no caerías en la desgracia…  
  
… no querías sufrir.  
  
Pero aún así, seguía doliendo.  
  
Dolía en el pensamiento, en cada tramo de recuerdos que habíamos compartido.  
  
Pero sobretodo, me dolía en el pecho.  
  
Un dolor lacerante, ardiente, abrasador, que devastaba todo a su paso.  
  
Jamás había pensado que pudiéramos luchar de esa manera.  
  
Buscabas mi muerte, buscabas apagar la luz que nacía de mis ojos…  
  
… buscabas mermar el amor que nos profesábamos con tal de no sacrificar tus creencias.  
  
Uno de tus grandes defectos siempre ha sido el orgullo.  
  
¿A tanto estabas dispuesta a renunciar con tal de no caer en el mismo sufrimiento que tu madre?  
  
Eres leal a tu mente, a tus pensamientos, a ti.  
  
Sangre de princesa recorre tus venas, es algo innato en tu interior.  
  
¿Y a tu corazón? ¿Por qué no eras leal a tu corazón?  
  
¿Por qué no eras leal a mí?  
  
Clavaste tu arma muy al fondo, desgarraste mi cuerpo, querías una muerte rápida a pesar de todo.  
  
Pero algo falló.  
  
Tus ojos cambiaron, en una décima de segundo.  
  
Nuestras miradas se encontraron y todo tu mundo se vino abajo.  
  
Deberías haberme cegado antes de empezar a luchar.  
  
Si me hubieras abofeteado hubiera dolido menos.  
  
Podías arañarme la cara.  
  
Golpearme con un látigo hasta que cayera inconsciente.  
  
Arrancarme los ojos.  
  
Lo que fuera.  
  
Pero ver como la culpa por la herida que sangraba en mi vientre se apoderaba de ti, de cómo te consumía deprisa…  
  
… de cómo no viste otra salida más que el suicidio…  
  
No podía curarte.  
  
Lo pensé.  
  
Lo deseé.  
  
Él me lo impidió en el último momento, y tenía razón.  
  
Si te hubiese sanado, ¿podrías haberme vuelto a mirar como hacías antaño?  
  
¿Todo volvería a ser como antes?  
  
¿Me besarías?  
  
¿Seguirías amándome incondicionalmente?  
  
¿O te sumirías en la más absoluta tristeza y dolor, culpabilidad y remordimiento?  
  
No, no podía curarte.  
  
Siempre había soñado con que nuestros destinos estaban entrelazados, con que sólo la muerte sería capaz de separarnos.  
  
Quién diría que aquello llegaría tan pronto.  
  
¿Pero sabes una cosa, princesa Kendappa?  
  
Nunca me he arrepentido de que mi vida llegara a su fin…  
  
… yaciendo a vuestro lado.


End file.
